I want the little dog!
by AnonymousFailure
Summary: ocs are in this.  Elle has brought a commoner game for the Host Club to enjoy, but Kyoya doesn't fair too well.


It was nearing the time to leave when Ella brought up a game that in the end would turn out to be just about the most fun thing for all but our Demon Lord. Haruhi was the one who was rearing ready to go. She said that nothing but bad things have been happening to her today and getting coffee spilled all over her just added to her grief, but Ella was persistent that everyone stay so we could play a popular American game. When she added in the little tidbit that it was very popular with commoners, Tamaki was the one ordering people that we needed to play this game and it didn't help that Tayo was sticking up for her friend. So once everyone was forced to agree to play and it was set up, everyone sat around the table the game was on. Ella smiled and held out some small silver figurines out over the middle of the table. "Okay, you have to pick one of these. It will be what shows where you are. Make sure you remember yours too!" She said.

"Oh! I want the car!" Tayo said and quickly grabbed for said piece. Ella closed her hands when everone went to go grab their own. "Okay one at a time." Ella held out her hands to Haruhi, skipping over Tamaki who was closer. He almost went to go cry in the corner but Tayo told him to sit. "Here you go Haru-chan." Haruhi sighed at the nickname she should be use to (I mean Hani calls her that every time he talks to or about her) and looked over the pieces. She grabbed the iron and Ella went to Bossanova who had just come back from the bathroom, skipping over Tamaki once again. He picked the wheelbarrow and mumbled thanks for no reason. Ella giggled and moved to her other side, letting Mori and Hani choose their pieces. Tamaki had actually gotten up out of the seat before Tayo commanded him to sit down once again. "You want to play the commoner's game right?" she said, sounding sweet but menacing as she did. It's scary what she'll do to make her friend happy. Mori sat there as Hani picked out the man riding the horse for him, Hani getting the dog. Kyoya got the pot of gold (as expected) and I got the thimble while Hikaru got a battleship. Tamaki having cried because he was last, got the top hat. Before we actually started to play Ella explained the basic rules and asked who wanted to be banker, even though we all knew who was going to have the job anyways. Kyoya was handed the bright colorful money and cards and began to sort them while Ella touched up on more rules. "-and to decided what order we go in we're going to roll this dice until we have everyone, one through ten!" Ella was first to roll since it was her game, but the whole process of rolling the dice was boring so I decided to watch Kyoya instead. It wasn't a surprise that the money had already been sorted, no matter how big of a mess it was. Now he was working on the cards and it amused me to see that he was getting slightly frustrated. I knew he wanted them organized but he had to continuously look from the cards to the board, cards to board, cards to board.

"Virginia Avenue is next" I offered. He didn't glance away from the cards as he shuffled through them, waiting for me to say the next one.  
"Kyoya you're next." Hani said happily (I can see the flowers around his words he's so happy). Kyoya took the die, shook them and threw them on the table and went back to working. It was that little carelessness that was one of the factors that led to his ultimate demise.

The game started with Hani going first and it was...pretty boring. I know that Hikaru and I were just berely hanging in there, but it got a little better when Tamaki went to jail and I got boardwalk. I was only happy because of how Ella and Tayo reacted. Their reaction told me that it was one of the best cards in the game, plus it's at the end. Sadly Tamaki didn't like being in jail and paid to get out which ended mine and Hikaru's torment, but then Haruhi went to jail and we acted sorry, just to annoy the boss even more. When I talked about Kyoya just throwing the dice out there on the table, I was getting to the fact that he was the one who went dead last. He didn't seemed phased, but if you play any game you know that you don't want to be last, especially when there are nine other people in front of you. Everyone was happy go lucky when it came to buying things and Kyoya got the least out of all of us. It was hard to tell, since he always seems to hide his emotions well, but eventually he slipped and I could see that he was more then a little angry and the arrangements. He was even more pissed when Ella said that there were no trading of any kind in this game. Even after Hikaru and I tried to pull a brotherly love act on her she still wouldn't let us trade. Once again Tamaki was sent to jail and we tortured him, and as soon as he got out he landed on my boardwalk, which had a three houses on it. But Tamaki wasn't the one in trouble. Oh no. Kyoya had landed on someones space every turn. We didn't have to pay anything when we landed on his because he had to mortgage them all just so he could get more money. He wasn't looking too pleased. We all knew who was going first and by his next turn, Kyoya had gone bankrupt. Even though we watched the whole time, still no one believed it. Kyoya had lost a game, one dealing with money. He had been the first to actually bankrupt. Usually I would have laughed at the person who lost the game first, but it was Kyoya and he didn't look all that happy, yet he still put all his money up back in the bank and continued to be banker. The game went on for a little while longer then Kyoya snapped. "How could I have lost?" He said, nearly shouted. It made Tayo and Ella jump anyways. He didn't stay long this time. He got out of his chair and bolted out of the room. This time, I couldn't help but laugh, at least a little. His face was just so funny. Plus I wasn't the first one laughing so I wasn't going to be the only one hunted down.


End file.
